Seducing Sister Christian
by ShotgunNeko
Summary: Someone has plans to seduce Nao. Can you guess who? ONESHOT!


**A/N:**

HOORAH! It's not crack! Fluff n' Stuff. Just a short little one-shot I thought up. If you like it please read and review.

**Disclaimer**:

I don't own Mai Hime or the song Sister Christian by Night Ranger.

Sister Christian. I smiled as I thought of the nickname I had given her after the Hime Carnival. She had a short stint helping Yukariko in the church during the summer, and I will never let her forget it. Eight years have passed since that fateful time, and here I find myself in love. Her name is Nao, and she is beautiful. I can't say we started off as friends, because that would be a lie. In fact, we both had our reasons for closing the outside world off, and therefore we fought like cat and dog every time we were forced to be near each other. Deep down though, I knew I was attracted to her. We shared a common bond, both struggling to fit in, yet shunning any love that may come our way.

She surprised me. She surprised everyone, as she is now the top of her class at the Police Academy. I envy her ambition, as she wants so badly to one day work for the Special Victims Unit. She has her reasons, good ones at that, for her resolve to punish all sexual predators. Speaking of sexual predators, I am definitely on the prowl tonight. My target, is one fiery redhead, who should be stopping by anytime soon. She has been working nights lately, but she always finds time to stop by before her shift starts. I see the way she looks at me, with lust in her eyes. Could it be more? Could she love me? I am hoping to find the answer tonight. I don't know if her hesitation in our relationship is because she is afraid of me, afraid to love me, or if it has to do with "Her".

The "Her" in question is the other woman in my life. The one I have lived with, and built a life with for the past eight years. I love her and I can't imagine waking up one day, to find that she is not by my side. I always find excuses to send her out during the time that Nao comes by. So far she hasn't caught on, but I am beginning to feel guilty for the deceit. She was the first person to ever show me what real love was, and for that she will always have my heart. Maybe I am selfish, but I don't plan on living without either of them.

Back to Nao. My cheeks flush just thinking about her. I have a surprise for her tonight. Tonight she will be mine and I will be hers. Finally. I started thinking lustful thoughts about my friend about two years ago. Needless to say I need release. I listen carefully, as I hear the familiar sound of Nao's car pulling up into the driveway. My heart begins to race and I question everything I am planning to do. This is normal I tell myself as I begin to second guess how she feels about me.

I race to the door, trying not to look too eager. She pushes it open from the other side and our eyes meet for the first time today. Stunning. She looks extremely hot in her tight police uniform, complete with her dark Oakley shades. I have to regain my composure as I stare at her in all her glory.

"Hey you." Nao grins as she looks directly at me.

"Hello to you to." I say seductively.

She looks intrigued. So far so good. She pokes her head into my flat and does a quick double check.

"She's not here is she?" Nao asks, looking concerned.

I slip my finger up to her mouth, hushing her as I grab her arm with my other hand and pull her inside. She has no time to protest as she follows me upstairs and into my bedroom. Once there I reach up to her face and begin to stroke her soft, red hair. She leans into it, closing her eyes. I know I have to ease her into this. My heart will break into tiny pieces if she gets scared and decides to run. Or worse if she rejects me. But I can't help it, as I continue to look at that beautiful face. I have to touch her. I have to kiss her. And so I do. I lean into her, stopping only for a moment to take in her scent. Lovely of course. She looks down surprised, but before she can speak my mouth is covering hers.

I sense her body go rigid, and so I press mine against it. She softens a bit as I press my mouth against her, licking her lips with my tongue. I can tell she enjoys this, as she doesn't stop me. My hands run up and down the sides of her body as we continue to kiss. Now she is in control, pushing against me, she is sucking on my tongue, and her hands are around my waist, holding me up. I back up, forcing her to find me again, this time she does, as she pushes me onto my bed and gets on top of me. I am enjoying her domination, as she rids me of my clothes in mere seconds.

I am naked now, looking up at her expectantly. She looks back at me, lust apparent, and yet her eyes seem to be searching me out. She looks around the room once more, as if to find "Her" lurking in the corner, or the closet, ready to jump out and beat her down. I can't contain myself as I begin to giggle, causing her to laugh too. I reach up and bring her head down to my chest. She needs no invitation as she begins to do all sorts of wonderful tricks with her tongue. I am in heaven. She continues a full frontal assault of my body and I enjoy every minute of it. I love her. I never want to let her go. I vaguely hear moaning, before realizing it's me. Damn she's good. I will have to return the favor later.

After making love for the past two hours, I am staring into her deep green eyes. I brush a lock of hair off her forehead as she holds me tightly to her chest. She is gently kissing the side of my face and my neck, grinning from ear to ear. I want to tell her how I feel. How I've felt for so long. The words find themselves easier than I expected.

"I love you Nao." I say shyly. "I've loved you for a long time." I finish, not having the courage to look at her. I then snuggle down further into her chest.

She looks at me, stroking my long hair, her legs are still wrapped around my waist, and I can still feel her warmth between my own legs. She opens her mouth and begins to speak.

"I never thought I could feel like this." she starts, stopping to find her words. "I---I really care for you." she says, looking satisfied with her choice of words.

I laugh and bring my hands to her face. "Care for me?" I say coyly. "Is that all?" I grin playfully, watching her blush.

"N—no!" she stammers, and as she is about to say more we are interrupted by a slamming of the door.

Nao looks at me, terrified, and I realize her worst nightmare is about to come true, before I can react, it seems as though we have been found.

"Multiple Intelligence Yggdrasil Unit online. Receiving data from intruder in Miss Alyssa's bedroom. Intruder identified as Yuuki Nao." Miyu states matter of factly, as she surveys the situation in my bedroom.

"Seek and Destroy." Miyu commands.

I watch as she pulls out her anti-materializing weapon and charges towards my bed. Nao then jumps out, completely naked and I enjoy the view of her gorgeous backside. Miyu begins to chase her around the house, and I sigh happily. Never a dull moment here.

"Alyssa! Call off your robot! Help!" Nao screams while running by my room again, with Miyu hot on her tail.

"Stop! Intruder! You will pay for your crimes committed against Miss Alyssa." Miyu shouts out protectively.

"It was her idea! I swear!" Nao protests.

Miyu is not convinced as she begins to throw safe sex pamphlets at my poor helpless sex kitten. Nao runs back into my room, jumping over the bed and into my arms.

"Save me!" she pleads, and I grin, having her right where I want her.

Miyu has caught up to her and is currently downloading a safer sex video for Nao to watch. I giggle again and turn to Nao.

"What's the magic words baby?" I grin evilly.

Nao looks terrified, but I can tell she's thinking.

"I love you! Alyssa I love you!" she shouts, looking victorious, as if she has just solved world hunger.

At Nao's declaration, Miyu stops and looks at the both of us. Taking in the situation once more, my best friend smiles. It's only for a second, and only I catch it, but I can tell she understands. She always has.

"If Miss Alyssa is happy, then I won't destroy you." she says simply, looking at Nao.

"T-Thanks." mutters Nao, as she curls up in my embrace.

"But if you leave Miss Alyssa barefoot and pregnant then I cannot forgive you." Miyu warns her, as she leaves the room, to give us our privacy.

"What the hell? How is that even possible?" Nao wonders out loud.

I once again silence her lips with my fingers.

"Don't talk." I say softly. "Just kiss." I finish, as our lips meet once more.

Yes my name is Alyssa Sears. I am 18 years old and in love. Although I had to trick her, to get her to admit it, I think Sister Christian loves me too.

End Story

Bada! I bet ya thought it was Natsuki eh? Or The Shiz? LOL or maybe you know me too well and knew where I was going with this all along hmmmm?

Let me know! Drop me a Review!

Take Care as always!

ShotgunNeko


End file.
